visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
HISASHI (GLAY)
Perfil *'Nombre: '''HISASHI *'Nombre Real: Tonomura Hisashi (外村尚) *'''Posición: Guitarrista *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 02 de febrero de 1972 *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Hirosaki, Aomori, Japón *'Tipo de sangre: O *'Estatura: '''168m *'Peso: '58kg *'Signo: Acuario *'Ex bandas: ' **Ari (蟻) **rally *'Bandas actuales: ' **GLAY **ACE OF SPADES *Facebook oficial *Twitter oficial *Instagram oficial *Soundcloud oficial *Wikipedia japonesa Biografía HISASHI nació el 02 de febrero de 1972 en Hirosaki, Aomori, Japón, es el guitarrista de la banda de rock GLAY. Está particularmente asociado con la marca Tokai, diseñando una serie de guitarras de firma personal, basadas en su modelo Talbo. Historia HISASHI es el segundo de dos hijos, su padre es cirujano. Su familia se mudó al norte a Hakodate, Hokkaido, cuando comenzó la escuela secundaria. Como adolescente, HISASHI se interesó por las bandas de post-punk y metal, particularmente influenciadas por Boøwy y X Japan. Afirma que cuando pidió por primera vez a sus padres una guitarra, se la dieron con confianza, ya que era lo primero que realmente había querido. Comenzó a estudiar guitarra de forma independiente a partir de ese momento y es un guitarrista autodidacta. Más tarde produjo pistas colaborativas con muchas de sus primeras influencias. A los 17 años, HISASHI fue testigo del repentino colapso fatal de su padre, un incidente que HISASHI cita como su partida de la infancia. Antes de tener éxito, HISASHI trabajó en varios trabajos a tiempo parcial, incluso en un centro de juegos y una tienda de conveniencia, mientras se reunía para actuar en casas en vivo durante la noche. HISASHI se familiarizó por primera vez con TAKURO y TERU, ya que los dos estaban un año por encima de él en la escuela y compartieron su interés en la escena indie local. TAKURO buscó a HISASHI como guitarrista de GLAY, pero encontró que la música de GLAY no era atractiva en ese momento debido a sus muchas canciones pop y de amor. También había ganado un pequeño número de seguidores en otra banda, Ari (蟻, Ant), que se adaptaba mejor a su propio gusto en el punk pesado y la música experimental. Afirma que sus actuaciones fueron en gran medida improvisadas, con el vocalista a veces solo gritando y arrojando sillas. Cuando Ari se disolvió, HISASHI acordó acompañar a TAKURO y TERU, y después de la graduación se mudó con ellos a Tokio. HISASHI ha sido modelo de portada en varias revistas, incluida la revista orientada a la guitarra GIGS y la revista de moda Silver Accessory, y es bien conocido por su estilo personal en constante evolución. Junto con su compañero de banda JIRO, los dos son particularmente conocidos por su aspecto visual kei y su puesta en el escena, sin embargo, en los últimos años, la pareja ha atenuado su imagen, luciendo ropa y peinados más contemporáneos. Otros trabajos HISASHI formó rally una banda lateral con TERU, Kouji Ueno (The Hiatus y Thee Michelle Gun Elephant) y Motokatsu Miyagami (THE MAD CAPSULE MARKET'S). La banda grabó la canción "Aku no Hana" para PARADE ~RESPECTIVE TRACKS OF BUCK-TICK~, un álbum tributo a BUCK-TICK. Han tocado en festivales. En 2012, HISASHI formó otro proyecto paralelo colaborativo, ACE OF SPADES, lanzando un single "Wild Tribe" y presentando conciertos limitados. En 2013, HISASHI compuso y grabó el tema "Monochrome Overdrive" para ser usado en la serie de televisión de anime Z/X Ignition. Ha aparecido en obras de otros músicos: Yukinojo Mori's Poetic Revolution (canción "Ango", con TAKURO y TERU), "Letters", de Hikaru Utada, "Say Something", del álbum In the Mood, y "Keep the Faith ", del álbum JUST MOVIN 'ON~ ALL THE -S-HIT, ambos de Kyosuke Himuro. El 12 de diciembre de 2008, HISASHI fue el invitado especial en el show de Blue Man Group "Rock Day"; tocaron "Time to Start" y la canción de GLAY "However". Apareció como músico invitado en el álbum de BiS "WHO KiLLED IDOL?", tocando la guitarra en la canción "primal.2". La canción es una secuela de "primal". Desde 2011, que Hisashi elogió altamente en Twitter en el momento de su lanzamiento. En 2004, HISASHI hizo un breve cameo con TAKURO en la película Casshern. De 1999 a 2007, presentó un programa de radio semanal de temporada titulado Cyber Net City: Radio Jack de Hisashi en FM Fuji. En enero de 2009, lanzó un programa de televisión regular, RX-72: Hisashi vs Mogi Jun'ichi, que se muestra el tercer lunes de cada mes en el canal Music On! TV con el cohost Mogi Jun'ichi. El programa ha sido lanzado en una serie de DVD. En 2017 se asoció con TERU, Inoran, Pierre Nakano (Ling tosite Sigure) y Ery (Raglaia) para interpretar "Lullaby" de D'ERLANGER para D'ERLANGER TRIBUTE ALBUM ~Stairway to Heaven~. En 2018 se asoció con YOW-ROW (GARI) para hacer un cover de "Doubt" para el álbum tributo del 6 de junio de 2018 Tribute Impulse. Canciones escritas por HISASHI Además de arreglar las líneas y solos de guitarra para todas las canciones de GLAY, HISASHI es el segundo compositor y letrista más activo de GLAY, después de TAKURO. Las canciones escritas por HISASHI a menudo muestran fuertes influencias punk y electrónicas y sus letras son típicamente más abstractas y metafóricas que las de TAKURO y los otros miembros. También ha contribuido con una variedad de pistas instrumentales para los álbumes y actuaciones en vivo de la banda. En 2011, su canción "EverKrack" fue la primera de sus canciones en recibir un video musical oficial. Su próximo video oficial fue en 2016, una producción completamente animada "Kanojo wa Zombie" para su sencillo G4・I, que alcanzó el número 1 en la lista de singles de Oricon en su cumpleaños 44. *1995: "Cynical" (Ikiteku Tsuyosa) *1996: "Neuromancer" (a Boy ~zutto wasurenai~) *1998: "AI" (Soul Love) *1998: "Doku Rock" (Be With You) *2000: "Surf Rider" (Missing You) *2000: "Denki Iruka Kimyou na Shikou" (album ONE LOVE) *2000: "Prize" (album ONE LOVE) *2002: "Giant Strong Faust Super Star" (Mata Koko de Aimashou) *2002: "Brothel Creepers" (Aitai Kimochi", coescrito con TAKURO) *2003: "17ans" (album Rare Collectives vol.2) *2003: "17bars" (album Rare Collectives vol.2) *2003: "I'm yours (Knightmare Mix '99)" (album Rare Collectives vol.2 remixed by Hisashi) *2004: "coyote, colored darkness" (album THE FRUSTRATED) *2004: "The Frustrated" (album THE FRUSTRATED, coescrita con TAKURO bajo el seudónimo "Kombinat-12") *2004: "High Communications" (album THE FRUSTRATED, coescrita con TAKURO bajo el seudónimo "Kombinat-12") *2007: "World's End" (album LOVE IS BEAUTIFUL) *2009: "chronos" (single Say Your Dream) *2009: "Burning chrome" (album The Great Vacation Vol.1 SuperBest of Glay) *2009: "Synchronicity" (album The Great Vacation Vol.1 SuperBest of Glay) *2009: "Tokyo vice terror" (album The Great Vacation Vol.2 SuperBest of Glay) *2009: "1988" (album The Great Vacation Vol.2 SuperBest of Glay) *2010: "Kaze ni Hitori" (album GLAY) *2011: "everKrack" (single G4・II -The Red Moon-) *2011: "Kaie" (mini-album Hope and The Silver Sunrise) *2013: "gestalt" (album Justice) *2014: "Mousou Collector" (album Music Life) *2015: "Binetsu A girl summer" (single Heroes) *2016: "Kanojo wa Zombie" (single G4・IV) Curiosidades *Período de actividad: 1986-presente *Alias: Tono (トノ) *Le gusta: ir de compras, armas, MAC *Familia: Mamá, hermano mayor *Estado civil: Casado en diciembre de 1999 con su novia, Izumi *Tattoo: en ambos brazos y en su muñeca derecha *Hizo un breve cameo en la película Casshern, junto con TAKURO. Galería HISASHI_(GLAY)_01.jpg HISASHI_(GLAY)_02.jpg HISASHI_(GLAY)_03.jpg HISASHI_(GLAY)_04.jpg Revistas Revistas GiGS_-_GLAY_(TAKURO_&_HISASHI)_1996-12.jpg|GiGS TAKURO - HISASHI Diciembre (1996) DigIt_-_GLAY_(HISASHI)_1999-01.jpg|DigIt Enero (1999) POP_BEAT_-_GLAY_(HISASHI)_1999-10.jpg|POP BEAT Octubre (1999) SILVER_ACCESSORIES_STYE_BOOK_-_GLAY_(HISASHI)_2014-05.jpg|SILVER ACCESORIES STYLE BOOK Mayo (2014) SOUND_DESIGNER_-_GLAY_(TAKURO_&_HISASHI)_2014-08.jpeg|SOUND DESIGNER TAKURO - HISASHI Agosto (2014) Guitar_Magazine_Special_Feature_Series_-_GLAY_(HISASHI)_2014-11.jpg|GUITAR MAGAZINE Noviembre (2014) Guitar_Magazine_-_GLAY_(HISASHI_-_TAKURO)_2014-12.jpg|GUITAR MAGAZINE HISASHI - TAKURO Diciembre (2014) GiGS_-_GLAY_(HISASHI)_2017-08.jpg|GiGS Agosto (2017) Player_-_GLAY_(TAKURO_&_HISASHI)_2017-08.jpg|Player TAKURO - HISASHI Agosto (2017) STAGE_-_GLAY_(HISASHI)_2018-04.jpg|STAGE Abril (2018) Revista GLAY MOBILE PRESENTS MOBILE MAGAZINE GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._15.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.15 Octubre (2012) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._35.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.35 Marzo (2013) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._51.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.51 Julio (2013) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._63.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.63 Octubre (2013) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._83.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.83 Marzo (2014) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._95.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.95 Junio (2014) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._127.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.127 Febrero (2015) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._143.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.143 Junio (2015) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._155.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.155 Septiembre (2015) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._159.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.159 Octubre (2015) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._163.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.163 Noviembre (2015) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._187.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.187 Mayo (2016) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._199.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.199 Agosto (2016) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._215.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.215 Diciembre (2016) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._231.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.231 Abril (2017) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._239.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.239 Junio (2017) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._247.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.247 Agosto (2017) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._267.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.267 Enero (2018) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._283.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.283 Mayo (2018) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._299.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.299 Octubre (2018) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._311.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.311 Enero (2019) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._323.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.323 Abril (2019) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._327.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.327 Mayo (2019) Categoría:Perfiles Categoría:Guitarristas